ChristosIOT I
ChristosIOT I is an IOT GM'ed by Christos200. It managed to last 17 Turns (18 with Turn 0) and is the third longest lasting IOT in terms of Turns. House Rules 1. Do not flame, troll, or personally insult any other player OOC or IC. At all. You may comment on certain things negatively, but don't take it further than that. 2. Stay on topic. Make sure all comments are relevant to the fictional world of the current IOT and have nothing to do with your personal religious/political beliefs. 3. Your posts should actually consist of something relevant to your nation and not just one-liner comments. Do not spam. 4. Long diplomatic discussions belong to the realms of Social Groups or visitor and private messaging, not the Game Thread. 5. No powergaming. By definition, powergaming is making your country surpass every other country by all terms including armed forces, technology, etc. 6. The GM is supreme. He reserves the right to change game rules, ignore or modify orders, impose restrictions on players, disband player nations, and so on. 7. Please write your orders in Red and Bold, so I can see them better. Blue is reserved solely for me to make rule notices, warning players, etc. 8. Above all else, RESPECT THY FELLOW FORUMERS. Joining the game Claim 1 province, write a history (be realistic) and the name of your nation Teams There are two teams: Humans (PC's) - Factories cost 2 IC instead of 4. Droids (NPC's) - Armies cost 50% less. Units Squad Cost: 2 IC Attack: 4 Defense: 3 Basic Unit. Good for both attack and defense. Snipers Cost: 4IC Attack: 8 Defense: 4 Good units for attack. Paratroopers Cost: 6IC Attack: 9 Defense: 1 Good units for attack. At defense they are terrible. They can attack 2 provinces in 1 turn. Tanks Cost: 8IC Attack: 10 Defense: 10 Best Land force in the game. Good for both defense and attack. They can attack 2 provinces in 1 turn. Laser Cannon Cost: 10IC Attack: 4 Defense: 16 Best defensive unit. Hovercraft Cost: 8IC Attack: 7 Defense: 1 Good unit for attack. Terrible for defense. Navy Cost: 4IC Attack: 5 Defense: 5 Because of radioactive water, the navy is weak. Plane Cost: 12IC Attack: 14 Defense: 10 Best Unit in the game. It is also the most expensive. They can attack 2 provinces in 1 turn. Nukes Cost: 50IC Only Humans can build Nukes Nukes are very expensive but powerful weapons. In order to use them, you have to target a Province. The targeted province and 2 surrounding provinces will be destroyed and become netural. You can not attack and take over Nuked provinces for 3 turns. The Nuked provinces will be marked with white colour. Laser Shield Cost: 40IC Only Droids can build Laser Shields Gives you 30% Chance of defending 3 Provinces of a Nuke. If a Droid has a shield, I will RNG from 1 to 100. If it is from 1 to 30, the Nuke is destroyed. If it is from 30 to 100, the Nuke destroy the Provinces. In order to use a Shield you must chose 3 Provinces. Those 3 provinces must border each other. Jedi Monk Cost: Complete 3 Jedi Missions Can be used only against Droids. You can not use it against Humans (both PC's and NPC's). Attack: 60 Defense: 60 Anakin Skywalker Attack: 100 Defense: 100 Cannot be build. He can only attack a territory every three turns. War When you declare war, you must fight battles. There are three factors that you need to take care in battles: Numbers, Attack-Defense and Luck (RNG) Example: China France Numbers: 6 Squads 3 Tanks Attack-Defense: 24 30 Luck (RNG): 4 9 China: 34 France: 42 France wins! Expansion To expand, you must attack a territory. The defenses of a territory are ranged from 2 squads to 10 squads (RNG). Economy Each Province gives you 2 IC. Each factory in a province gives you an extra of 1 IC. Factories cost 2 IC each. Farms cost 5 IC and each Farm gives you an extra income of 3 IC. Jedi Order The role of the Jedi Order is to give Missions to the Humans. If you complete a mission, you take from 20 to 40 IC as reward. If you complete 3 missions, you take a Jedi Monk. Missions are conquer X province from droid A. The one who completes the mission takes the award. If two or more Nations invade a province to complete a mission, I RNG from 1 to 10 and the one who has the higher number wins. NPC's NPC's are Droids. The Droids revolted against the humans and caused the Great War. They are always at war with PC's. Storyline Year 2083. I am sending this message to anyone who can hear me. Before 12 years, the Droids of the 8th generation revolted against their human masters. War started all over the earth. Nukes were used, millions died and a new dark age begun. The humans who hided in underground bases managed to survive. All other died. I am one of the few who survived outside the bases. I am afraid of my life. Droids are everywhere. Please help me! zzzzzzzzzz Hey you bastard!! zzzzzz aahhhh!!!! zzzz................................. You are one of the humans who survived the nukes. You must rebuild your nation and face the evil droids. Category:Game threads